


In His Hands (#71 Rifle)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [191]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian felt his rifle heavy in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Hands (#71 Rifle)

Ian felt his rifle heavy in his hands. When he had blacked out, over a year ago now, he had dropped it shattering the scope. When he had woken it, and every other firearm, had been removed from his access.

Now the scope was repaired and his hands remembered the surface and weight. The simple procedure of assemblage, loading, acquiring a target. His finger rested comfortably near the trigger.

The suspect lifted the girl. She was glass-eyed and floppy. Ian refused to think about what he might have done to her, he just focused on the rifle in his hands.


End file.
